


Thaurens Ft. Jealous Thomas

by Hamiltalian



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-17
Updated: 2018-06-17
Packaged: 2019-05-24 12:39:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14954867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hamiltalian/pseuds/Hamiltalian
Summary: Very much NSFW“Mine.”“Behave.”“What did you just say?”





	Thaurens Ft. Jealous Thomas

Thomas hated taking John out for their dates sometimes… John was just so pretty that it attracted… unwanted attention.

“Hey, baby. I think the fireworks show started early because I feel a spark between us.”

Thomas growled and wrapped a protective arm around John’s waist. “He’s taken.”

The guy raised an eyebrow and looked at Thomas up and down before deciding to ignore him. “So, what do you say, baby? No point in being in line for a roller coaster when you could be riding me instead?.”

John chuckled. “Is that all you’ve got?” He rolled his eyes dismissively and turned back to Thomas.

Things would’ve been okay if it had ended there, but they didn’t. Far from it. It made Thomas mad and John grew to found that entertaining.

“Hello there, hot stuff.”

John giggled. “Hello yourself.” They had just gotten off of the last ride of the night and John was determined to make Thomas lose it.

“I just wanted to let you know that I know something a bit more exciting than this place.”

“Oh? That sounds interesting. Where is this place?”

Thomas was seething, just where John wanted him. Before the guy could respond, he dragged John off, grumbling under his breath as the other watched, dumbfounded. The Virginian forcefully led his boyfriend out to the car and drove them home, immediately dragging him up to the bedroom, slamming every door he could. “What the hell was that?!”

“What was what?” John asked innocently, sitting cross legged on the bed.

“You know /exactly/ what.”

John tapped his chin. “The part where you got jealous over nothing?”

“No, the part where I watched you flirting with those losers,” he grumbled, sitting in front of him.

“Maybe I wouldn’t do that if you didn’t make it so fun.”

Thomas paused and turned to face him. “What did you just say?”

“Nothing,” John sang, a cheeky grin spread across his face.

_(Dirty talk and a sex scene beneath the line. Just like last time, the sex scene is italicized and ends after a line)_

* * *

 

_He stepped closer and leaned towards John’s face, grabbing his chin. “Are you telling me that you put on that little show so I could mark you like the slut that you are?”_

_John shrugged. “Maybe,” he grinned._

_Thomas scoffed and let him go. “I shouldn’t even give you the satisfaction.”_

_John pouted and crawled towards his boyfriend, sitting in his lap. “Please?”_

_“No.”_

_He tutted and started grinding his hips down against him._

_Thomas grabbed his waist and pulled him off. “Behave.”_

_“I don’t want to.” John crawled back into his lap and paused with a smirk. “Or would you rather that I call someone else to do this?”_

_That was it. Thomas growled and pushed John back onto the bed, climbing on top of him and pulling his clothes off, the smaller man gladly complying. Once he was done, Thomas sat up and grabbed a bottle of lube from the dresser, taking John’s hand and pouring some on it. “Prep yourself.”_

_He watched as John pushed one finger in himself with a low moan, then another, and a third, before he started scissoring out his fingers and rocking down against him._

_Once he was ready, Thomas moved his hand and positioned himself, teasing John for a few seconds before pushing in with a low groan._

_John moaned and started stroking himself, Thomas moving his hand and doing it himself._

_“Nobody touches you here but me. Do you understand?”_

_John moaned and nodded, rutting his hips to fuck Thomas’ hand while feeling Thomas fill him each time his hips dropped._

_“Good.” Thomas continued with his actions, watching John’s face shift and listening as he sang out each moan. “It’s such a shame that a pretty little thing like you is such a dirty little slut.”_

_“Only for you, Tommy, I promise,” John grinned up at him and moaned loudly as Thomas hit his prostate, finishing in his hand._

_“You’re so dirty.” He let go of his length and grabbed his hips, thrusting harder and faster and hitting the same spot._

_John was in absolute bliss beneath him, wishing that he had thought of this sooner. He gasped as Thomas groaned and filled him up, letting out a low moan as he pulled out._

_“Good boy.” Thomas pushed a finger into John and smirked as it came out covered in his seed, showing John. “You see this? You’re mine.”_

_John panted slightly as he recovered from their love-making session, nodding. “I’m yours…”_

* * *

Thomas leaned down and kissed John softly, laying beside him. “You’re such a sweet thing. I love you so much.” He kissed his cheek.

John smiled and cuddled close to him. He didn’t need the aftercare, he had expected Thomas to be as rough as he was, but he still loved it. “I love you too.” Within a few more minutes, he fell asleep.

Thomas kissed the top of his head and did something he knew he was going to do since they began going out, three years ago to that day. He pulled out an engagement ring from his drawer in the nightstand and slipped it onto John’s finger before kissing his hand and holding him close, muttering as he fell asleep. “Happy anniversary, baby.”

**Author's Note:**

> Anyone interested in commissioning me for one shots can email me at slashgashotaku@gmail.com for details.


End file.
